Templar's Honor
by Midnight-Obsidian
Summary: Chapter 4 is finally up and ready for reading....Packed with Farscapey Goodness
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I do not own any of the Characters descripted below with the exception of Marik T'kar, the others being creations of Sci Fi and all that..please no money or offers of marriage.   
  
Timeline : one weenan after "Fractures"  
  
Summary : After the chaos and turmoil of "Fractures", The crew of Moya encounters a strange vessel with a single occupant. (sorry...I am still learning how to do this stuff)  
  
Rating : PG (at least for now...language and a little violence)  
  
  
  
THE TEMPLAR SAGA BOOK 1 : TEMPLAR'S HONOR  
  
  
  
He didn't really feel like getting up. For all intents and purposes, John Crichton would be just thrilled if the universe would just let him sleep for another few microts. He had stayed up most of the sleep cycle replaying the message that the other John had left him, just as he had the night before...hoping that somehow this time he could figure someway to ease the pain that had made its home in his heart.  
  
"She takes.....time", he had said.  
  
(Well Johnny-boy) Crichton thought to himself ( I don't know if I can give that much time to her)  
  
Finally rising from the tangled sheets of his bed, he slowly stood up and raked his hand through the three days of growth that could be considered a beard. He hadn't really bothered with appearances lately...he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten...it all didn't really matter to him. The only thought on his mind should be the upcoming assault upon Scorpius's Command Carrier. But even that daunting task had taken a backseat to the anquish that John was feeling over Aeryn and her almost arctic treatment of him when she had returned from Talyn  
  
" How the hell do you compete with a dead man..." he mused outloud.   
  
"John, perhaps you should concern yourself with matters of true importance...such as not joining your unfortunate clone in the hereafter" the sinister voice in the corner of his mind intoned.  
  
" Not now Harvey!" John grumbled. That was all he needed right now...Mother Teresa of the Leatherheads giving him personal advise.  
  
"I have a vested interest in your continuing exsistance Crichton. And in your condition, I wouldn't be comfortable with your odds of survival against the Hynerian let alone my counterpart on the Command Carrier." Harvey responded, leaning against the bulkhead of John's cell  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Harv. Do me a favor and go play in traffic. I don't have time to play head games with you right now." John said tiredly.   
  
Harv's next retort was cut short by the calm and collected voice of Pilot over John's Com.  
  
"Commander, I am afraid that your presence is needed in Command at this time. Moya has detected a ship close by and is unable to identify it."  
  
"Be there in two shakes, Pilot." John replied, knowing instantly that Pilot was sitting in his den wondering just what in hezmana he had just said. " I'll be right there."  
  
John hurridly dressed and was in Command quicker then most of the others....Jool and D'argo were already there. John grinned as he noticed that Jool was still wearing her eye patch..getting Boolian in her eye had to be the most wretched thing that had happened to her so far, but he surpressed the grin that was threatening to spread over his face.  
  
Chianna was next to arrive with Crais hot behind her. John tried not to notice Aeryn enter but failed misreably. Just watching her walk into the room sent a new series of aches through his already fragile and wounded heart. The cool and emotionless expression on her face didn't help any either.   
  
" Any idea on who it is out there, Pilot?" She asked in a monotone and sterile tone.  
  
" I am afraid that neither I nor Moya have any record in our data stores that could identify the vessel...I can, however place it on the holoscreen if you wish." Pilot's image nodded to the display as it came up.  
  
The ship was made up of a primary fuselage...elongated triangle with two sets of swept back wings ..one large set vertically placed and one smaller set horizontal. the two larger wings carried an assortment of differently sized weapons, at least they looked to be weapons to John and the others...and the whole ship was the size of a Peacekeeper Marauder.   
  
John was about to ask if anyone recognized it when he saw D'argo stop dead in his tracks....his eyes wide and his hands gripping the edge of the display so hard that he could hear it start to rattle.   
  
"Whats got you so spooked, Dee. You recognize that thi..." John started to say  
  
"Pilot, are there any life signs aboard that vessel?!?" Dargo shouted...startleing everyone in the room.  
  
" Moya does detect one life form ..but very weak..perhaps in hibernation...we cannot be certain."  
  
"Tell Moya to prepare to Starburst now...we might still have..." D'argo commanded but was interupted himself by Pilot.  
  
"Correction..the life signal is starting to strengthen ...the ship's life support and other systems are beginning to power up."  
  
"D'argo...why are you so spooked. You recognize that thing?" John asked..not liking the look of fear in the Luxon's eyes.  
  
" Yes, John....thats a Montaraan Crusader. and the only creature that can pilot a Crusader is a Templar...we have to leave now!!" D'argo urged...  
  
"What the frell is a Templar, I never heard of one." Chianna finally spoke up. The concern growing in her dark black eyes.  
  
"A templar is walking death...worse than 100 Peacekeepers...and we just woke one up....." D'argo intoned....as the Crusader moved to face Moya....lethal weapons pointed directly at her...  
  
John and the others stood in silence...unused to seeing D'argo so unmoved. It was then that the next surprise came.  
  
"The Crusader pilot is hailing us...he wishes to dock...."  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
(any input would be greatly appreciated as this is my first attempt at a serious and lengthy fic. and don't be afraid to Critize....even the great authors got flamed once in a while.  
  
Midnight_Obsidian  
Master of Mayhem  
Dominar of the Critical Care Ward 


	2. Chapter 2 History Lesson

Disclamer: I do not own any of the Characters descripted below with the exception of Marik T'kar, the others being creations of Sci Fi and all that..please no money or offers of marriage.   
  
Timeline : one weenan after "Fractures"  
  
Summary : After the chaos and turmoil of "Fractures", The crew of Moya encounters a strange vessel with a single occupant. (sorry...I am still learning how to do this stuff)  
  
Rating : PG (at least for now...language and a little violence)  
  
  
  
THE TEMPLAR SAGA BOOK 1 : TEMPLAR'S HONOR  
  
Part II   
  
  
The crew stared in silent shock as the alien vessel continued to approach. John was the first to break the silence. "Well folks we better think of something cause D'argo's boogeyman wants to pay us a social call!!"  
  
" We must Starburst NOW!! If we allow that Templar aboard we are all dead...do you not understand?!" D'argo bellowed. John had never seen the Luxon so close to panic in his time aboard Moya.   
  
" How do you know so much about this Template?" Rygel sneered. "For all we know he could be a merchant wishing to trade."  
  
D'argo snorted then raised his head, " Pilot, can you identify the weapon systems on the Crusader approaching?"  
  
"Yes Ka D'argo....Two capital ship grade plasma cannons, 8 Pulse Cannons and an assortment of Duralite Torpedoes..." Pilot's voice trailed off as the realization of the amount of firepower pointed at him and Moya hit him.  
  
D'argo turned back to Rygel "Does a merchant usual carry enough firepower to Cripple a Command Carrier?  
  
" The ship's pilot is still requesting permission to board...shall I answer him?" Pilot reported.  
  
John could see that D'argo was dead set against this...and he had to admit...that ship out there wasn't just loaded for bear..it was loaded for Bolong... but they still hadn't even talked to this Templar ...maybe it wasn't looking for a fight...  
  
"Patch me through to him, Pilot. John suddenly announced...drawing surprising glances from everyone in the room....he even thought he heard a stiffled "Aw Frell" come from Chianna...good old Pip.  
  
"This is the Levianthan Moya calling unidentified ship...why do you wish to board us?" John called out.  
  
"SHIP....DAMAGED...CREW..INJURED. REQUIRE DOCKING TO FACILITATE REPAIRS."  
came the mechanical and distorted reply.  
  
John seemed to consider this for a second...then looked around...seeing D'argo shaking his head no violently...Rygel looking to the side..probably wondering what he could snurch from the ship...Chianna shrugging his shoulders....Jool wide eyed and scared..nothing unusual......Aeryn.......(damn).  
  
"Pilot, engage the Docking Web and admit the ship into Maintenance Bay 3...we'll be there shortly." John called out. As soon as he did D'argo gripped him from the shoulders and shook him violently.  
  
"Are you Frelling Fahbot!!! That thing is going to kill us all and you let it onboard?!!?"  
  
Struggling to remain calm while being shook like a ragdoll took almost more than John had....but he surprised himself by pushing himself away from the Luxon and shouting back at him.  
  
"He's asking for help with injured people! Since when did we act like Scorpius and turn our backs on people who need our help!!" John shouted back.   
// Not perhaps the best thing you could have said to him, John.// Harvey's calm voice taunted in the back of his mind.  
  
"Since I know firsthand what these beasts can do...I've fought them...it was my second battle campaign..and we lost. A whole army of Luxon Warriors...lost to 1000 templars...I was one of the few lucky enough to survive..." D'argo's voice seem to lose strength as memories of horrific combat seem to flood back to him...  
  
"I am sorry to interupt but the Crusader is now docking and I believe from Moya's detailed scans that the pilot of that vessel is correct...it is heavily damaged...and the damage is indicative of PeaceKeeper weapondry..."  
  
"Well whoever this guy is....we better go greet him...." John said...walking to the doors....rattlers becoming stronger by the step  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...   
  
(any input would be greatly appreciated as this is my first attempt at a serious and lengthy fic. and don't be afraid to Critize....even the great authors got flamed once in a while.  
  
Midnight_Obsidian  
Master of Mayhem  
Dominar of the Critical Care Ward 


	3. Chapter 3 Darkness then Discovery

Disclamer: I do not own any of the Characters descripted below with the exception of Marik T'kar, the others being creations of Sci Fi and all that..please no money or offers of marriage.   
  
Timeline : one weenan after "Fractures"  
  
Summary : After the chaos and turmoil of "Fractures", The crew of Moya encounters a strange vessel with a single occupant. (sorry...I am still learning how to do this stuff)  
  
Rating : PG (at least for now...language and a little violence)  
  
  
  
THE TEMPLAR SAGA BOOK 1 : TEMPLAR'S HONOR  
  
Part III  
  
  
The Crew had decided that it would be best that John, Aeryn and D'argo meet the incoming vessel as it docked with Moya. As they rushed down the corridors leading up to the Maintenance Bay, John's thoughts were running at high speed and they worried him.  
  
(We're about to meet an unknown alien in a Warship that makes the Death Star look like a Tonka Toy, D'argo is freaking out, and Aeryn will probably shoot me first if trouble starts...oh yeah....confidence is high.)  
  
//You do seem to attract a more than fair share of trouble to your self, John. Perhaps you might think about a more relaxing line of work....I'm sure that Scorpius could...//  
  
"Harvey, SHUT. UP!!!!"  
  
It took John a microt to realize that he had just shouted that outloud. Stopping and looking to D'argo and Aeryn, he sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Aeryn just shot an annoyed glance at the ceiling as if she had just been asked to clean up after a small child.  
  
//My my John....talking to yourself again...what will the neighbors think// Harvey's laughter faded away.  
  
  
"Chianna come down here and take Crichton's place. He's started talking to himself again...." Aeryn started.  
  
"Chianna don't bother, I'm fine!" John tapped his own com and looked to D'argo and Aeryn. "I have him under control. Trust me." He could see the skepticism in Aeryn's eyes. That hurt worst of all...  
  
Aeryn shrugged and continued on...D'argo concidered him for a moment longer...his own fear overriding his normal concern for John as he nodded and followed after her. John sighed. (Thats going to cost you Harvey.) he thought...and began to hum the melody to "Don't Worry, Be Happy". ( Stick that in your leather bonnet, Harv!)  
He could almost hear the nueral clone scream in pain as he rushed down the corridor.  
  
*******  
  
The vessel was just touching down as the three entered the Maintenance Bay. It looked even more deadly up close then it had through the viewing port. The forward portion of the vessel seemed to be made to resemble the neck and head of a bird...(A bird of prey) John mused. The craft stopped and made a variety of noises as it settled upon Moya's deck. For a brief moment all was silent...John could hear every breath that D'argo and Aeryn were making..he gripped his pulse pistol a little harder, watching them also change their postures to better position their weapons. After what had to be the longest wait...the lower part of the head...(At least I think it's the head) John thought, began to move....They were greeted with a loud POP....as air rushed into the Alien vessel.  
  
"Pilot, Can you read any punctures or fractures in that vessel's superstructure?" Aeryn shouted over the hiss of rushing air.  
  
"Negative, Officer Sun...it would appear that the interior of the ship was vented of all atmosphere" came Pilot's reply over all of their coms.  
  
"And you said that your still reading a life form on board?" John asked.  
  
"Affirmitive, Commander. One lifeform steadily gaining strength...I cannot however hail the pilot of the vessel any longer...I believe it may have been an automated distress beacon."  
  
"Great, so it won't know that we don't mean it harm....just peachy." John grumbled.  
  
"It means US harm, Crichton. Better we kill it now before it is given a chance to kill us." D'argo said.  
  
John's retort was cut off before he started when a ramp was slowly lowered down...the interior of the ship now visible to the three. John squinted as he looked inside...nothing but darkness...and fog?  
  
"Pilot can you get a temperature reading from inside that ship?" John asked  
  
"Working.......Moya reports that the temperature inside is......120 degrees below optimum....and slowly rising."  
  
John's eyes widened as he looked to the others "You've GOT to be kidding me."  
  
D'argo shrugged. "Well if I must die...then I will face it as a warrior. Not cower and wait for death!"  
Bellowing a War cry he charged up into the maw of the ship and was swallowed up into the darkness. John and Aeryn started to rush after him but quickly dodged out of the way as they heard an "OOMPH" a loud smack....followed by D'argo tumbling down the ramp....  
  
John kneeled down to the Luxon and checked him over "What hit you, Big guy?"  
  
D'argo mumbled something and John started to chuckle...Aeryn bent over John and asked "What did he say?"  
  
John straightend up ...offering D'argo a hand as he answered her between laughs.  
  
"A wall"  
  
***********  
  
Once Pilot had deemed that the temperature had risen to safe enough levels...All three of them entered the ship...John went in first....D'argo right behind him with Aeryn covering the rear. John carried a portable light in his left hand...Wynona in his right. The interior of the ship seemed to resemble the scales of a reptile more than the hull of warship (No) John thought ( The scales of a Dragon) They turned a corner into what appeared to be a common room and John moved his light to the walls...  
  
"Man...who decorated this place..Vincent Price?" John muttered to himself...D'argo crowded past him and activated his own light shining it along his Qualta Blade's edge...Aeryn followed behind them, keeping her gun pointed at the exits to the room.   
  
"Well there doesn't seem to be anyone here, maybe we should look for our mystery guest somewhere else?" John said as he leaned up against a wall...and then all hell broke loose. Just as he said that blaring purplish light filled the room and the humming sound of energized equipment deafened them as they whirled around to find the walls flipping over....revolving to display what appeared to be 5 huge cylinders...each with its own display.  
  
D'argo pointed his weapon at them..ready to atomize whatever came out next....John knew he had to calm the big guy down and had a feeling that Aeryn wasn't going to be much help...glancing at her and seeing that she was still as emotionless as stone....but wielding the pulse rifle in her hands much closer ...ready to kill at a moments notice.  
  
"Ummmm Dee...just what exactly does one of these Templates look like?" he asked hoping to keep the Luxon talking.  
  
D'argo looked at John for a moment then responded, "Templars...Templars are nearly 4 Metra's tall...insect like ...three clawed hands...metallic exoskeleton, very big, very angry, and very deadly....happy John? Now you know whats going to rip our meivonks out!" He said in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Thrilled D'argo, absolutely Thrilled....you mean like this guy?" John asked as he looked inside one of the cylinders. D'argo approached cautiously looking inside the cylinder as well. His own responce no more than a whisper.  
  
"Yes...thats a Templar."  
  
The thing looked like a Wasp on Steriods....two large rounded eyes...glossly like glass and multifaceted topped a sleeked back head witch gleamed in the purlpe light....no mandibles or mouth could be seen but the rest of the body seemed to be made of the same substance as the head...large arms that ended in three prong shaped fingers ...armored chest about twice as Broad as D'argo's...large powerful legs witch also ended in three prong like appendages....It reminded John of the aliens that Sigourney Weaver was constantly fighting off in the movies...brought to life.   
  
"You certainly know how to pick your mortal enemies there D'argo" John quipped  
  
"Yeah...you have room to talk John." D'argo returned....John had started to relax....the life sign must have been this guy....in hibernation...maybe this wasn't so bad after all..  
  
"Pilot I think we found your life form....he's on ice." John tapped his com and reported.  
  
"Moya reports that the life form is NOT in your specific location on the vesssel and is now moving....there are no life reading other than yourselves in that room, Commander."  
  
"Pilot's right. One of them appearantly woke up before we came onboard." John turned when he heard Aeryn speaking ...looking over to the cylinder by her....empty.  
  
***************  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
WORD OF APOLOGY: sorry its taken me so long to get this out...the muse doesn't come as quickly and my time to write has been SERIOUSLY curtailed do to my recovery....but...the show must go on..  
any input would be greatly appreciated as this is my first attempt at a serious and lengthy fic. and don't be afraid to Critize....even the great authors got flamed once in a while. Many thanks to those who have replied and given me the positive reviews...hope to be giving you much more real soon...)  
  
Midnight_Obsidian  
Master of Mayhem  
Dominar of the Critical Care Ward 


	4. Chapter 4 Confrontation

Disclamer: I do not own any of the Characters descripted below with the exception of Marik T'kar, the others being creations of Sci Fi and all that..please no money or offers of marriage.   
  
Timeline : one weenan after "Fractures"  
  
Summary : After the chaos and turmoil of "Fractures", The crew of Moya encounters a strange vessel with a single occupant. (sorry...I am still learning how to do this stuff)  
  
Rating : PG (at least for now...language and a little violence)  
  
Note: First off...sorry its been like forever since I have written....Alot of things have been happening in my life that forced me to put this on the back burner. Again I thank all of you for your patience and positive reviews...and now.....Chapter 4.  
  
THE TEMPLAR SAGA BOOK 1 : TEMPLAR'S HONOR  
  
CHAPTER 4: CONFRONTATION  
  
  
The trio stared at the open cylinder, almost as if it was mocking them.  
  
"Pilot, are you sure this critter of D'argo's is moving?" John spoke into the com badge...unconciously gripping his pulse pistol just that much tighter.  
  
"Without a doubt, Commander. With the vessel currently in Moya's Maintenance Bay, she can now monitor the life form with a great deal of detail and accuracy." Pilot's calm voice was almost the direct opposite of the dread that was almost tangible in the room that John, D'argo and Aeryn were in.  
  
Something about the way Aeryn was examing the cylinder caught John's eye as he turned to face her.   
  
"Find something, Sherlock?" he asked.  
  
The puzzled look he got in return almost brought a smile to John's face before it was replaced with the mask of a peacekeeper once again. (Damn it Aeryn, why do we have to be like this?) he silently asked himself.  
  
"The cylinder is still moist with condensation....as if it has just been opened." she replied in a steady monotone, her eyes almost cold lead.   
  
John sighed in frustration and nodded. "Thanks, Spock." He turned to D'argo and nodded to the door leading towards the life form's current position. "Come on D..lets go find this boogeyman of yours. With that he made his way to the door...and stepping back when it opened before he got there....and he saw...it.  
  
It was the only way he could describe it....towering over him and brandishing a 4 foot long sword in one of its three pronged hands. D'argo reacted before John could even mutter a single "Frell" rushing towards the Templar as John jumped to the side to avoid being trampled by the raging Luxan.  
  
"RRRRRAaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAARGGGGH" Unintelligible roars were all that D'argo seemed possible of saying as his Qualta Blade came down and was met easily by the Templar. Thrust....Slash...Thrust. The two giants seemed unaware of John and Aeryn as they both raised their weapons ...unable to fire a shot without hitting their friend. John watched in stunned amazement as the Templar blocked another swing of D'argo's blade with his own...and pushing the Luxon with such strength that his head could be heard colliding against the wall with a dull thud. Anger and fear filled John...Fear that his friend might be greatly injured...and Anger that this monster had hurt him..  
  
Raising his pulse pistol and aiming for the center of the beast, John yelled at the creature " HEY, BUGBOY....DON...."  
  
What happened next seemed to occur in slow motion. Even as John was speaking, the Templar swung around to face John...the sword in its hand seeming to fold in on itself....becoming half it's length....and blasts of green energy seem to emit from the center of the opened sword...John barely avoided being speared by one of the blasts as he dived for cover....joining Aeryn behind the safety of the opened Cylinder.  
  
"Did you SEE that?, I thought only Luxon's had Qualta Blades?" John cried ...wincing as the Templar unleashed another volley of blasts from the doorway...keeping them stationary..."Can you see D'argo?..is he still breathing."  
  
"Yes...Luxons can survive worst then that without dying ....I suggest we worry about ourselves right now, Chrichton!" Aeryn replied....suddenly popping up and firing off a burst from her rifle...only to have her own shots bounce off the Templar's reptillian skin.."Frell...there even pulse proof..."   
  
John suddenly got a glimmer in his eye...Aeryn was immediately frightened by it...she had seen it before...many times...just before he...  
  
" I have a plan."  
  
"I was afraid of that."  
  
John turned around and jumped up...dodging another blast of fire from the Templar as he rushed towards the behemoth....Aeryn stood quickly and added covering fire to the fray...allowing John to get close enough as she watched the human launch himself at it...tackling the creature and bringing it to the ground.....  
  
"I got em! I got em!" John cried...pinning the beast to the ground ...its skin feeling oddly like cold metal....his smile suddenly wiped from John's face as the it shucked his hold on it easily and smacked him across the face with a three clawed hand....knocking him off of the Templar as it raised its sword/rifle to fire.  
  
John closed his eyes and welcomed the peace of death he knew would be coming soon as he heard Aeryn cry his name...  
  
TBC  
  
Again..sorry it took me this long to write the next chapter...both a combination of new work and home life has kept my doorway to Farscape closed....only with the help of family and a few GREAT friends has that doorway been restored.....look for Chapter 5 sometime this weekend. And as always...reviews are more than welcome.... 


End file.
